Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow
| season = 1 | number = 18 | image = | caption = | production = 101 | airdate = October 9, 1990 | writer = Wayne Kaatz Tom Ruegger Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell, IV | director = Ken Boyer Eddie Fitzgerald | animation = Kennedy Cartoons | creditgag = Moral of Story - We Need More Animators | closetag = Buster: "And dat's a wrap!" | previous = "Prom-ise Her Anything" | next = "Cinemaniacs" }} "Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow" is the eighteenth broadcast episode of Tiny Toon Adventures (and the first episode produced). Synopsis Elmyra Duff is chasing the forest animals, and comes across Buster Bunny and captures him. At first, Buster is reluctant, but gives in. Elmyra tortures the rabbit by dressing him as a baby, trying to feed him mud pie, give him a bath and play "doctor," each time Buster manages to outsmart Elmyra. Things get nasty when she puts Buster in a cage, and Buster manages to fool Elmyra into thinking he died, until he tries to escape. That night, Buster attempts to escape once again while Elmyra is sleeping, but stops when he hears strange noises from Elmyra's room. He sees other animals in captivity, including a frog that bears a striking resemblance to Michigan J. Frog, Furrball, Fifi La Fume and poor Tyrone Turtle, who spent most of his life in captivity. Buster frees them and they attempt to escape, but Elmyra wakes up and re-captures Buster! Babs Bunny manages to distract Elmyra long enough to help Buster escape, and the two rabbits, along with Tyrone, Fifi and Furrball, come up with a plan. It involves an elaborate "Planet of the Space Bunnies" bit that winds up scaring Elmyra silly, and all the animals are free once again. Trivia * It is visibly evident that it is the first episode to be produced, with the extremely low production number, the crude animation (most of which was done by Kennedy Cartoons animation director Glen Kennedy), and the script being written with the idea of the viewers getting to know the characters in mind (such as Elmyra saying to the camera "Oh hello, I'm Elmyra!" when she first enters, brief cameos by Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig, and characters frequently addressing each other by their names. * Co-director Ken Boyer directed the entire section act, while Eddie Fitzgerald directed the entire first and third act (many of his trademarks can be seen in the "Planet of the Space Bunnies" sequence.) * Originally, when Buster Bunny and his impostors (Tyrone, Furrball and Fifi all disguised as Buster clones) were to freak Elmyra out in her backyard near the end, they were to bounce around like lunatics ala the dodos at the end of Porky in Wackyland. However, animation director Glen Kennedy instead made them do A Pup Named Scooby-Doo-esque dancing. The outcome of this episode's animation was referenced in the gag credit. Cultural references * When Tyrone goes flying on Elmyra's tricycle, he sails past the full moon in silhouette, in an obvious parody of E.T. (the scene of which was also depicted in the Amblin Entertainment logo at the end of the each episode). Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes